


Дети Грифона

by Babak



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Грифоны не могут остаться равнодушны к ангелам.
Relationships: Duke Anton/Michael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Дети Грифона

Михаэль понимает, что это всё зашло слишком далеко. Нет, серьезно — дети Вячеслава, юные Грифоны, каким-то непонятным и великолепным образом привязали к себе как минимум трёх ангелов, не говоря уже о демонах и остальных древних существах.

Одна только Ирина верхом на кирине чего стоила.

Но лично он пропал в другом — Антон, талантливый полководец и воин. Он каким-то образом привязал его к себе так крепко, что в итоге ангел почти отвернулся от юной Императрицы, всё свободное время проводя с герцогом. Его брат тоже попался в эту ловушку, что его погубило, Сара точно так же не смогла сопротивляться. Михаэль видел ее рядом с Кириллом — милая пара, а дьяволица рядом создавала ещё более интересную картину. Где-то в душе ему хотелось бы, чтобы все конфликты в Асхане заканчивались подобным образом. «Прекрасная Сила Любви», как любила говаривать их мать в мирное время. На войне о муже она не говорила совсем.

Хотелось бы, но душа воина требовала битвы. Иногда полководец раздумывал над тем, что они сделали что-то непоправимое — обратили расу, рожденную Илатом, в совершенно другую веру, и жестоко карали за поклонение кому-то кроме Эльрата. А потом еще и вывели целые династии ради возвращения своих собратьев. Чудовищно, если смотреть так, и Павел в его разуме молчаливо одобрял такие мысли. Но в любом случае — Уриэль мертв, а Сара явно не заинтересована в продолжении, так что скорее всего вся эта затея постепенно зачахнет, уйдёт будто и не было. Только мечи останутся, об истинном предназначении которых будут знать только ангелы, и то не все.

Но он уж точно не о судьбе народа ангелов, а об Антоне, с его аккуратными, немного мальчишескими чертами лица, и невероятно твердой рукой — убить собственную сестру, пусть и осужденную и ради прекращения ее страданий, не каждый сможет. Михаэль много лет не одобрял действий брата, но рука у него так и не поднялась, даже не смотря на чуть безумное свечение в чужих глазах. Зачем Уриэлю брат, когда мать важнее? Аврора бы не одобрила, но ни одного из них нет в живых, так что воитель может лишь попросить Эльрата о милости к душам его родных.

А Антон — у него великое будущее, он хорошо себя показал и заслуживает доверия, заслуживает всего.

— Я очень рад, что вы тут со мной, — смеётся он как-то раз в ставке командования, смотря ангелу прямо в глаза, и тот в первый раз за несколько тысячелетий, не знает, что сказать. Герцогу Грифона уже много лет — пусть и в никакое сравнение не идёт с возрастом ангела, — и почему-то даже морщины не смогли стереть эти мальчишеские черты. Ему бы быть в чьих-нибудь покоях, вроде достопочтенного мага, и сверкать украшениями да белизной кожи. Но он на поле боя, весь в саже и крови, с огромным мечем наперевес. Многие успели пожалеть о том, что обманулись первым впечатлением.

Михаэль смотрит на него и хочет что-то сказать, но боится сболтнуть лишнего — ангелы не умеют лгать. Императрица распорядилась, чтобы Герцог женился как можно скорее, а тот как самый упрямый баран отказывается. Вернее, как Грифон. И она послала ангела — унизительная робота для военачальника как он, но они действительно давно знакомы. Михаэль хочет и не хочет об этом говорить. Если тот заведёт жену, детей, станет проще — у герцогства появится наследник, настоящий Грифон, который наверняка пойдёт в отца. И сам ангел перестанет думать о запретном, о мужчине!..

Павел в его разуме должен бы был кричать, рвать все на части, обвинять его в недостойной любви к его внуку, но он лишь смеется. Раскатисто, как умеет только он. Несомненно, он не рад этому, но то, что архангел столько лет ходит вокруг, не решаясь действовать на своих желаниях, кажется, заставляет его оттаивать и смеяться над ситуацией.

— «Перед смертью скажи ему хоть, крылатый. А то не хочу я потом купаться в твоих душевных терзаниях,» — скалит зубы отец Вячеслава, хоть и лучше многих знает, как Михаэль умеет откидывать прочь лишнее. Но с другой стороны, Антон — самое нужно для него в этот момент.

— У Ирины есть наследник, который получит в наследство оба герцогства, объединит их, мне нет нужды продолжать род, если ты ради этого приехал, — говорит Антон, и этот тон напоминает Михаэлю о том, что было во время восстаний против него, во время нападения демонов. Когда еще совсем юнец опрометчиво отказывался от его советов, а когда ангел предлагал переломать неугодным колени, то хрипло смеялся, словно не верил, что тот способен на такое. На что только он не способен.

— Это будет глупо, объединять их, — ворчливо поджимает губы Михаэль, и вздыхает. — Ответь мне, Антон из рода Грифона, неужели ты никогда не хотел встретить красивую девушку и смотреть, как растут маленькие грифончики?

Антон хохочет в ответ так искренне, что ангел теряется.

— Прости, но я не думаю, что смогу совершить подвиг как Анастасия, и избавиться от любви к ангелу. А участи быть с кем-то влюбленным в другого я не пожелаю ни одной женщине, — он улыбается грустно, самими глазами, и Михаэль резко осознает, насколько же тот на самом деле стар для человека. Седые волосы теперь явнее, будто он просто не хотел их видеть, а мудрость появилась как-то незаметно. Павел присвистывает восхищенно и говорит, что раз такое дело — он может уйти в глубины разума и сделать вид, что ничего не видел, раз это все соответствует воле внука.

— Мне кажется, мы не поняли друг друга, — медленно произносит ангел, делая шаг вперёд.

— Ты бы убил любую девушку, которая была бы рядом со мной, — говорит Антон, и Михаэль резко жалеет, что у них не случилось этого разговора лет десять назад, или пятнадцать. Или когда Союз Умеренности ещё был в силе — дело бы пошло намного быстрее. — Михаэль, моя семья так странно и чудовищно сильно связана с ангелами, и мы с тобой так долго делали вид, что нас это не коснулось. Я сомневаюсь, что проживу еще много — для Грифона я и так уже зажился на этом свете. Поэтому мне бы хотелось не обращать внимания на приказы Императрицы, а просто смотреть на тебя.

В его славах чудится тысячелетняя усталость, подобная усталости самого ангела, и он просто не понимает, откуда там ей взятая. Это немного смешно — среди всех детей Вячеслава только близнецы обрели бессмертие, Ирина навсегда останется в памяти нагов, а Сандор — орков. Но что Антон? Еще один Герцог? Если бы его жизнь была такой же легкой, какой кажется по сравнению с остальными.

— А теперь ответь, чего хочешь ты? — склоняет человеку голову на бок, и броня издает ужасно громкий звук.

— Тебя.

— И когда что-либо могло встать на твоем пути? — у Антона колдовские глаза, или это ему просто чудится, но Михаэль смиренно принимает то, что дает ему судьба, что дает эта жизнь. Познать любовь, странную, дикую для этого мира, но чем он хуже брата со своей любимой Анастасие?

— Ты пожалеешь, — говорит архангел, и они оба знают, почему. Военачальник сумасброден и суров, в отличии от многих ангелов. Ему легко пытать и принимать тяжелые решения, а сам он, даже не смотря на самоконтроль, смотрит диким зверем даже на Гвендолин при ее разговорах с Антоном. Везет лишь в том, что мысли ангела всегда сложно угадать.

— Я жалею лишь о том, что мы делаем это только сейчас, — смеётся герцог, и протягивает к нему руки. — К сожалению, мне осталось не так уж и много.

«У Грифонов есть обыкновение умирать молодыми», говорит тётушка Светлана.

«И я неживое тому доказательство», мягко, но чуть истерично смеётся Анастасия.

«Возможностей есть много, и я их не упускаю», скрипит зубами Михаэль, целуя Антона, давая клятву что-нибудь придумать.

Вечность, проведенная в одиночестве, длится чертовски долго.

Поэтому рядом всегда нужно иметь под рукой строптивого герцога с чертами лица инкуба.

Поэтому что обычный человек определенно не может выглядеть так.

Ах да, он не обычный.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
